Express the percent as a decimal. $59.1\%$
Solution: $59.1$ percent = $59.1$ per cent = $59.1$ per hundred $59.1\% = \dfrac{59.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{59.1\%} = 0.591$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.